


A Way to A New Future?

by HanaCinna



Series: Dreams of A Better World [1]
Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Eavesdropping, First Meetings, Magic, Mob Boss Magnus Bane, Sweet Alec Lightwood, or kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:33:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27230521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaCinna/pseuds/HanaCinna
Summary: Magnus was enjoying his evening at Pandemonium with his friend Raphael, when their night gets disturbed by the new head of New York Institute.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Isabelle Lightwood & Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane & Raphael Santiago, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Dreams of A Better World [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988071
Comments: 4
Kudos: 138





	A Way to A New Future?

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so sorry for any mistakes.  
> Enjoy!
> 
> The Mortal Instrument characters belong to Cassandra Clare, and I claim no ownership over the parts of this story belonging to the Shadowhunters TV producers and writers. The rest of it is all of my own creation_

The relationship between the downworld and the shadowhunters are very strained if not worse. Shadowhunters, who believe they are superior because of their angelic blood. Looking down on the downworlders, seeing them on the same level as demons.

Forcing their laws onto the downworlders without having them to agree that they want to follow the same law as them. Slaughtered those who violated their law while those of angelic blood only got a milder punishment by breaking the same law.

Downworlders in New York turned to Magnus Bane, as the High Warlock of Brooklyn and son of the Asmodeus, Magnus can provide protection. He owned multiple buildings around the city with protection spells, so no shadowhunters can enter. 

As in the Hotel of Dumort where vampires nest. The chinese restaurant where the pack of werewolves earn their living. And many other places for the warlocks who choose to live in New york as well as his own home in Brooklyn.

Although Magnus' pride and joy was his club Pandemonium. Pandemonium was a safespace, where every species was welcome, even shadowhunters. Magnus has his own rules inside the club and those who violate these rules got kicked out and will no longer be welcome. 

When the club first was established, shadowhunters had tried to shut it down, but failed miserably as Magnus Bane is a powerful warlock who didn’t take any bullshit from shadowhunters. 

From that day and forward Shadowhunters were instructed to stay away from Magnus buildings for their own safety. Although he did see the younger generation partying in his club once in a while. 

Years went by without change of the hostility from both sides. Until a random evening. 

The party was going hard at Pandemonium. The music was so loud that you could hear it all the way out on the street. The floor was crowded with very drunk dancing people. 

Magnus was enjoying his evening in the VIP lounge, which only reserved for him and his close friends. Tonight Raphael was with him. 

“Did you receive a letter from the institute?” he asked his friend. Raphael's answer was simply an annoyed huff that Magnus took as a yes. 

Magnus smirked, “what do you think of it?” Wanting Raphael to voice his opinion.

Raphael rolled his eyes as he crossed his arms “probably a total waste of our time.” 

Magnus smirked as he looked out on the floor “I’m rather curious.”

“Really?” Magnus could hear the disbelief in Raphael's voice. 

Magnus smiled sweetly at Raphael, “oh yes indeed. I so much wonder why he would bother.” 

Raphael’s eyebrow shut up in surprise, “so you have replied to his request?” 

Magnus let out a snort “of course not, I’m not that curious” he said as he dramatically lay down on the couch.

As he was staring at the ceiling he heard Raphael huff “you had me worried there for a second” making Magnus laugh. 

Still laughing he glanced over to Raphael who still had crossed arms but with a grin on his face. 

Magnus was happy that he managed to make Raphael grin, usually Ragnor is the one who could get Raphael to crack and often by making fun of Magnus. 

Their carefree moment was disturbed by his guard. 

“Sir”, Magnus clearly heard the fear in the guard’s voice which pleased him. Nobody should bother him when he is enjoying his time with friends. 

“What?” Magnus didn’t bother sitting up, he just moved his head and glared at the guard. 

The guard gulped “there are shadowhunters here to see you.” 

Magnus looked over at Raphael, who also looked annoyed to be disturbed. Especially by shadowhunters.

“Not interested, send them away” Magnus ordered without looking at the guard. 

“B-but sir, I have tried, they are insisting that you will see them” the guard stammered. 

Magnus let out a sigh as he sat up “and why will I want to see them?”

The guard flinched “h-he said that he is the new head of New York institute.” 

Magnus and Raphael's eyes met in understanding. The letter. 

“Is he now?” Magnus smirked as Raphael rolled his eyes, “then by all means send him up.”

A minute later, two shadowhunters stood in front of them. Magnus couldn’t not help but notice that they were like day and night. 

One short with blond hair and golden eyes, but he clearly had an arrogant attitude, so Magnus immediately disliked him.

The other one was a different matter. He was handsome. Tall, dark hair and those gorgeous blue eyes. So much his type. 

Magnus forced the thoughts away. He was still a shadowhunter. Despite that fact, it didn't seem that he had the same attitude as the blond one beside him.

As if he needed to prove Magnus further, he was polite and with a soft smile “thank you for seeing me.” 

Magnus blanked his expression for a second as he mumbled “not like I had a choice” low enough that he knew only Raphael heard him.

“You insisted” Magnus smiled sweetly even with clear annoyance sweeped in his voice. But it seems only the blond one noticed as he scowled. Blondie, Magnus decided to call him. 

The dark one just continued smiling as he introduced himself “my name is Alec Lightwood. I’m the new head of New York Institute.” And Mr. head it is.

Magnus wanted to scream at Mr. head. Why was he polite and smiling at them? Act like they have the possibility of becoming friends. That path was impossible. There is no way that shadowhunters and downworlders can be together peacefully. 

“My apologies if I’m intruding” Mr. head was apologetic as he made eye contact with Magnus “I want to have a chat with you” and then turned to Raphael “and you as well mr. Santiago.” 

“What do you want?” Raphael grumbled, he didn’t even try to hide his displeasure. He glared at the hunters. 

Magnus had to give Mr. head credit, he didn’t even flinch at Raphael tone. He just kept on smiling “invite you to a meeting.”

“Not interested” Raphael snapped. 

Blondie clearly didn’t have any patience. “You haven’t even heard what the meeting is about” he snapped right back. 

Raphael sneered “don’t care!”

“YOU…!” Blondie snarled as he took a threatening step forward. 

However before Magnus or Raphael could do anything. Mr. head had a grab on Blondie’s shoulder, stopping his movements as he ordered “Jace, stop!”

Silence filled the lounge. 

All of them was looking at Mr. head. No, the Lightwood boy.

Magnus felt surprised, the Lightwood boy who had been soft and smiling at them just a minute ago, was now glaring at Blondie who was glaring back. 

Magnus glanced toward Raphael and noticed the same hint of surprise in his expression. They were probably thinking the same thing. 

This was a weird situation and Magnus decided to take control “as Raphael said, we’re not interested. Please leave.”

But that only seemed to give Blondie more to say “see Alec, I knew it was a waste of our time.” 

Magnus did feel insulted and so did Raphael, even though he said the same thing not long ago. 

A heavy sigh came from the Lightwood boy “Jace. Why don’t you just wait outside?” 

Blondie immediately began to protest “but Alec….” But he was shut down with an impressive glare from Lightwood and he whined “fine, I will see if Izzy is done flirting.”

They all watched Blondie leave. 

The Lightwood boy took a deep sigh before turning to face them again. The smile was back, although it looked apologetic too, “I apologize for my parabatai’s behavior.”

Magnus snorted and then he clutched his hand by the heart as he sarcastic declared “oh do I feel sorry for you that you are stuck with an idiot like him.” 

He heard Raphael snort behind him, but it was the humorous smile on the Lightwood boy that got his attention.

He had expected the Lightwood boy to show anger or annoyance towards him. Show him the true shadowhunter attitude. Not to smile at his joke.

“Spare me!” 

Magnus heard the annoyance in Raphael’s voice and turned to him. Catching him in rolling his eyes. Magnus realized that he must have been caught off guard by the Lightwood boy and silently thanked Raphael.

“You are right my dear Rapha” he smirked to Raphael to reassure him as Raphael was looking doubtful back at him. Magnus cursed at himself, he needed to stay focused. He needed this shadowhunter to leave.

“I do believe I told you that we are not interested” Magnus said as he turned to the Lightwood boy again. Determined not to be taken by surprise again.

“Please, just hear me out” the Lightwood boy took a step forward and Magnus definitely heard begging in his voice. 

Usually he would be pleased to hear a shadowhunter beg, but this one was not an average shadowhunter.

He needed to leave. 

“No, leave” Magnus dismissed him. But did he listen? Of course not. 

Still begging “give me a chance to…” the Lightwood boy asked as if he hadn’t heard Magnus at all. 

Maybe he hadn’t, so just in case “did you not hear me?”

“I did but...” the Lightwood boy tried and Magnus had enough. 

The annoyance, the anger and the hatred aroused the darkness of his powers. His glamor fell as he stared down on the shadowhunter as he raged “ **Leave!** ” 

And nothing. 

The silence was heavy. No movements. Just eyes staring. Or in Magnus case glaring. 

Magnus didn’t understand. His demon eyes were famous, one look and people ran for the fear of their life. Even his friends were alarmed when he showed them. 

But for some reason this shadowhunter was just staring back with no fear. At first he was just staring, then started to blink a couple times. Making Magnus feel uncomfortable as he didn’t understand what was happening. 

Then the confusion flowed onto the Lightwood boy's face as he frowned. Magnus felt alarmed, why did he look confused? When he was supposed to be scared and bolt. 

“Are you trying to scare me?”

Magnus felt shock hit him as if he was struck by lighting. He just shut down. All his feelings of hatred, anger and annoyance vanished in that instant. All he could do was stare at Lightwood. The question bouncing around in his mind.

“I’m gonna regret this” Raphael's voice awoke Magnus. He became aware of his surroundings as he struggled to take deep breaths. 

Even when he was spoken to, Lightwood maintained his eye contact with Magnus as if he was studying him, but Magnus felt as if he was this boy’s prisoner. He couldn’t look away even if he wanted to.

“Tell us about your meeting and please do it fast and brief” Raphael challenged and Magnus realized that he was not the only one who was rendered in shock by Lightwood. This was Raphael’s way to recover and take control.

“Ah yes” Magnus would hear the surprise and pleased in Lightwood’s voice, that he was now allowed to talk. 

As soon Lightwood looked away from Magnus, he felt like he was released. It felt easier to breathe. Even if Magnus felt free, he kept his focus on Lightwood. 

The soft smile was back as Lightwood explained “the meeting is about how to reach peace between shadowhunters and downworlders. Starting here in New York with me as head of NY institute. Lucian Garroway of the werewolves has already agreed. I hope you two will participate too as well as the Seelie Queen.”

Magnus looked at Raphael, who only glanced to Magnus before looking back at Lightwood while frowning. “Why me? As I'm sure you know I’m not the official leader of the vampires” he asked and Magnus wondered the exact same thing.

“Indeed, I know that the current leadership of New York's vampires belongs to Camille Belcourt. But we have our orders to arrest her” Lightwood so frankly said and once again surprising them.

Lightwood continued “well and the vampires do listen to you, so you will be the official leader by the first meeting.” He looked at them, probably waiting for them to say something.

“You have an arrest order for Camille?” Magnus couldn’t help but ask. 

That was surprising. He knew that Camille was not innocent, but having an arrest order on her by the shadowhunters was unexpected. Usually they couldn’t care.

Lightwood grinned “yes, we do.” Magnus ignored his inner joy to see Lightwood grinning.

Magnus' eyes met Raphael. He saw acknowledgment and wonder for Lightwood. Raphael gave him a small nod that he was going to follow his lead. 

“Alright we will come to your little meeting this one time” Magnus said looking back at Lightwood. 

Lightwood smile fell right away “one? But…” 

Magnus had really thought that he could feel somewhat happy to finally remove the smile on Lightwood, but found himself missing it instead. 

“Let’s see how the one meeting goes” Magnus involuntarily smiled.

When Lightwood frowned and was about to protest. Magnus beat him to it “Just see it as a test, do well and we will consider coming back to another meeting.” Out of the corner of his eye he could see Raphael nodding in agreement.

Lightwood looked at both of them before closing his eyes “alright, I accept your condition.” Opening his eyes and smiled “thank you for hearing me out.” Magnus could see the truth in his eyes. 

Magnus huffed “yeah yeah, please leave now before we change our minds” he dismissed him. 

Lightwood grinned and with a nod that almost looked like a respected bow, he finally turned around to leave.

As soon Lightwood had his back at Magnus, he raised his hand, closed his eyes and quickly whispered “Sequitur”. He felt his magic flickering in his hands and concentrated on his power. 

The magic spell he was casting was very high level magic. Not many warlocks could cast it and succeed. Even one as powerful as Magnus is, it unfortunately only worked about 50 percent of the time for him. 

The spell would give Magnus a form of awareness around the person he targets. He gets a full body as well as 360 degree view of the person. Not to mention everything around the person up to 1.5 meters distance from them too. Of course he can hear everything too. Some would call it; like a fly on the wall.

He frowned as he had to push a bit harder, to place this spell on a shadowhunter was more draining than he expected. He was worried that it wouldn’t work, but then he felt the spell connecting between him and his target. 

“Did it work?” Raphael asked, knowing that Magnus could hear him. 

Magnus didn’t want to lose his concentration, so he only nodded. 

“Then I’m going to get us some drinks” Raphael knew that Magnus needed peace and quiet. 

Magnus, still with closed eyes, slowly sat down on the couch and focused on Lightwood. 

The first thing he became aware of was the eyes, damn those blue eyes. Soon he saw his face and then more came to his vision. Soon he could see all of Lightwood, who just arrived outside and managed to avoid the crowd.

He was walking with certain strides, but Magnus couldn’t see where he was headed. Although as soon he had crossed the street, a new person came to vision.

Magnus felt annoyed when Blondie came into sight. He was resting lazy up at a lamppost, his arms crossed as he looked extremely bored. 

“Did you get them to meet you?” Blondie asked, although Magnus could hear the indifference in his voice.

Lightwood glared “yes I did and clearly without your help”, then exasperated “what was that, you promised to try to be polite, so why?” 

Blondie just grumbled “they were being annoying” and for once Magnus wished that he could flip him over right there.

“They are being hostile for a good reason” Lightwood reprimanded as if he already had explained this many times. 

“Jace” the tone was gentle as well as tired “we talked about this.”

Blondie snorted as he looked away “well I just don’t agree with you on everything.”

Lightwood took a deep breath as he was giving up on this conversation. He changed the subject by asking “where are Izzy?”

Blondie looked past Lightwood “there” by the same time as a girl entered Magnus vision with her own answer “here.”

The girl was definitely related to Lightwood. The resembling was amazing. Miss Lightwood, Magnus decided. 

“Delivered the message?” Lightwood asked when she stood next to him. Miss Lightwood grinned “yes big brother.” 

“Any trouble?” Magnus would hear the brotherly concern, although before Miss Lightwood would answer Blondie opened his mouth as he teased “any smooches?”

Miss Lightwood looked at her brother first and with a smile of reassuring as she answered his question with a no and then glared to Blondie with the answer of a hard no. 

Magnus absolutely liked this girl. Lightwood just groaned as if those two always got into quarrels and began to walk away from them. 

It didn’t take long for the others to catch up to Lightwood. When Miss Lightwood was next to her brother, she smiled curiously as she asked “so did you see them?” 

Magnus knew right away what she was asking and he was curious about Lightwood’s answer.

But Lightwood did not know what she was asking about as he confusly asked “see what?” 

“The scariness of Magnus Bane?” Blondie supplied as if it was so obvious. It truly was. Magnus was surprised that Lightwood wasn’t catching up. 

“The what?” Lightwood just frowned.

“Come on Alec, you know” Miss Lightwood really sounded like she couldn’t believe that her brother didn’t understand. Magnus wouldn’t either. 

Lightwood sighed annoyed “no I don’t!”

“The eyes,” Blondie explained with a yawn. 

Lightwood just frowned as he stopped his tracks. “Of course I saw them, it’s hard not to when you’re talking with them” he exasperated. 

Both the girl and Blondie looked at him as if he said something wrong. Even Magnus was surprised that Lightwood hadn't caught on yet. Lightwood really didn’t seem to understand the look the other two gave. 

“What does it have to do with _the scariness of Magnus Bane_?” Alec asked and tried to sound like Blondie when he repeated what he had said earlier. Magnus couldn’t help but smile.

“Everything!” Blondie and Miss Lightwood yelled. Lightwood looked startled by the outburst.

Miss Lightwood sighed heavily “you are really clueless big brother” and Magnus couldn’t help but agree. 

“Clueless about what?” Lightwood sounded so lost, it was almost painful to watch. 

Miss Lightwood just smiled gently as she explained “Magnus Bane’s eyes. People fear him for them.”

“And people do believe if they see them means death will come to them soon” Blondie unhelpful supplied, although it was a rumor Magnus had heard.

“Well maybe,” Izzy appeared to be skeptical “but people do run when they see his scary eyes” she settled.

“Why?” Lightwood asked although he sounded regretful, probably knowing that it was a silly question. 

“Because they are eyes of a demon” Blondie clarified and finally Lightwood got it as he muttered “oh, those eyes.” 

Then he murmured very lowly, “demon eyes? More like the eyes of a cute cat.” It was so low that Magnus was sure he was the only one hearing this. Magnus felt his heart rise. He began to struggle to onhold the spell.

Magnus must have heard wrong, for it was impossible that it could be true. It had to be wrong. As soon he told himself that, he got control over the spell. 

“Did you see them?” Miss Lightwood asked sweetly. Lightwood just rolled his eyes “matter of fact I did.”

Magnus was once again surprised over the reaction or the lack thereof. Blondie and Miss Lightwood both looked at Lightwood with anticipation and curiosity. 

But once again Lightwood was confused “what?” 

Blondie rolled his eyes “come on Alec, got scared?” Blondie taunted.

Ignoring Blondie’s taunt. “So he was trying to scare me” Lightwood amazed. 

Miss Lightwood suddenly just started laughing. She was laughing so hard, that she had tears in her eyes and holding her hands at her stomach. The boys looked confused and probably wondered if she had gone mad. 

“You really are clueless” Miss Lightwood gasped as she still was giggling. The boys just looked at each other and shrugged. 

Even when her laugh died out, she still smiled big with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. “If you didn’t find them scary, then what?” 

“Beautiful” Lightwood blurted out. As if he realized what he had said, he ducked his head with a light blush as he said breathless “yeah, they are beautiful.”

Magnus heartbeat raised again as he wouldn’t believe what he just heard. No one had ever told his eyes to be beautiful and certainly not by a shadowhunter. He didn’t know how he should react. 

He was once again struggling to hold onto the spell. He was slowly losing the vision, which now just was Lightwood’s face. He managed to hold it for a few more minutes. Enough to hear Blondie and Miss Lightwood last teasing. 

“Did we lose your heart back there?” Blondie's voice was full with mockery “Izzy we need to go back, for his heart.” 

Lightwood scowled “oh shut up Jace!” A small pain yelp came from Blondie as Lightwood smiled satisfied. Magnus wasn’t sure what Lightwood did, but he was also satisfied by it. 

“Maybe we should leave his heart behind” Miss Lightwood teased, although Magnus would hear the wondering in her voice too.

“Izzy!” Lightwood whined as the blush grew. 

Just before the connection broke, Magnus caught himself thinking _‘he’s beautiful when he blush’_. 

Magnus' heart was beating so hard that he almost was panting when he returned to his own body again.

“So what did you see?” Magnus gasped in shock as his heart took an extra beat. Magnus jerked his head towards Raphael. 

Magnus took a couple deep breaths before answering quietly “he’s definitely not a typical shadowhunter. I think he really wants peace.”

Raphael frowned and Magnus knew that he was studying him. “What are you not telling me?” Raphael demanded. 

Magnus knew that he could never keep something from him. Magnus looked down, “he called my eyes beautiful” he whispered knowing that Raphael would hear it. 

Raphael hummed “he does seem different from the other shadowhunters.” 

Magnus could only nod in agreement, still thinking about what he heard. He was not sure what to do with it.

All he knew was that these shadowhunters were unusual. Different. 

Maybe the new head was able to make some changes, but certainly not without the leaders of downworld. A possibility of a better and safer future, Magnus wouldn’t stand in the way of that.

“I’m beginning to look forward to the meeting,” Magnus decided. 

“Really?” Magnus knew that Raphael was still skeptical.

“Indeed, let’s see what this new head has to offer” Magnus winked. Raphael clearly didn’t find it amusing as he rolled his eyes.

“This is going to be interesting,” Magnus smirked. Definitely going to be interesting, let’s see what you got Alexander Lightwood.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed my story. Do please leave a comment and kudos. I have plans for other stories in this series, just don’t know when the next one is coming. Next one is of course the meeting.


End file.
